The Hematopoietic Malignancies Program of the UCSF Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center includes 18 members from eight academic departments. The Program is built upon extraordinary institutional strengths in basic and population sciences, outstanding clinical programs for the care of patients with leukemia, lymphoma, and myeloma; and a tradition of cross-disciplinary collaborations in scientific investigations. The Program activities comprise two broad themes: (1) Hematopoiesis and Myeloid Leukemogenesis; and (2) Lymphoid Growth Control and Lymphoid Malignancies. Within these major themes the Program has established a highly interactive interdisciplinary approach that includes efforts directed at: gene discovery; modeling leukemia and lymphoma-associated genetic lesions in the mouse; characterizing signal transduction pathways that are crucial for cellular growth control; testing experimental therapeutics with molecular analysis to ascertain mechanisms of drug action and drug resistance; and defining environmental risk factors that contribute to the development of hematologic cancers. The NCI and other peer-reviewed support for this group of investigators for the 2010-2011 academic year totaled $4,541,421. The Program has 9% intra-programmatic and 12.5% inter-programmatic publications.